Awkward Predicaments
by KatieK3Y172
Summary: Weird things have been happening in our town. Bodies have appeared. But the situation is awkward. They were drained of their blood. I will stop them no matter what. M to be safe!
1. She Died

1Hi! Wuzzup? YAY! I got bored in a car ride and had nothing to listen to but My Chemical Romance and this one song had to deal with vampires so why not add it to a fic? Here you go!

I DON'T OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!

&&&&&&

Things are kind of weird in my small town. There have been... corpses...randomly showing up in ally ways and on the outskirts of town in makeshift graves. Slime covered hands protruding through thin layers of dirt, skin peeling off like old paint. I saw one. My sister never returned one night. She never came home after going out at night for her night shift at an odd little shop called "Trinkets of the Supernatural". She chose to work at that shop for the reason that her boyfriend runs that shop. He is a foreigner with midnight hair and enchanted eyes according to my sisters ranting. He always wears a deep blue cloak with odd cloths that are never another color besides blue and black. A lone chain necklace of a cross always hanging around his neck. That taunting silver that glints all knowing. How could she have fallen for that bastard?

He killed her I'm sure of it.

December 23. Snow fell heavier that night. Thick with death and blood as my sister stepped into the blizzard of mourning. I warned her not to leave and to stay here tonight. It was almost Christmas and her boyfriend could understand her not coming by that night to help out with late customers and closing. She refused to listen to my pleas and left. I always wonder what could have happened if I stopped her that night but alas I can not play the what if game all my life.

After midnight I found myself worrying about her safety. Since my dad left a few months after I was just born and my mother died of an illness, I could not be comforted that she was probably spending the night over at the shop since there was a small blizzard outside.

Throwing all logic out I snapped the buckles on my snowshoes and snatched m coat, preparing for the worst. Trudging through thick snow I found myself scaling the streets in search of my sister. I found the small shop in an instant, though, and decided to see if she was inside. Calmly ignoring the happy-go-lucky chime of the door, I walked to the front counter. Crystal balls and candles cluttered the small counter along with a large cash register found on the center of the wooden surface.

"Hello!" He said in a happy tone as He swiftly strode through the small curtains to the back room. He starred at my small shivering figure and smirked.

"You look tired, -"

"Where is she?" I found myself growling as I interrupted him mid sentence. He frowned as he strode next to me. He studied my face a little while before shrugging his shoulders.

"She left about three hours ago, squirt," He said smoothly as he patted me on the head and walked towards the back of the store.

"YOU DON'T CARE DO YOU!"

He swirled around at my voice. He seemed to tremble a bit or that could have been me.

I spat onto his hardwood floor and swiftly ran out of that cursed place. I had to find her. I remembered what the papers had said. On the outskirts of town. So I ran as fast as I could to the gate that barricaded us from the outside. I claimed over the gate before the patrolman found me and began searching through the brush. I was not thinking positive at all and what I found made me die that night. Death filled the air as I breathed in the soupy oxygen. Each breath shaking as I felt Hot slime rising to my mouth. Red snow fell that night as my sisters hand and face lay just above the dirt. Pale velvet skin slashed and bruised while blood steady flowed from her mouth. Her hair in a disarray and tangles laced with tissue. Her neck was slashed open, allowing the crimson elixir to pump onto the snow. Her face forever in that state. He mouth was open in a silent scream and he eyes wide with torture and fear. Her delicate hand smeared with dirt and blood.

I ran.

The next day the police dug up her corpse and on New Years we had a funeral for her. Her boyfriend never remorse. He didn't even care and he just continued his daily life like nothing happened at all. Everyone did. No one cared but me. Later I found another clue about the bodies. They were drained of their blood.

My name is Jean Havoc. I am fifth teen although I'm shorter than most kids my age and more immature acting. My sister's name was Winry. She was eighteen the day she died. Her boyfriends name...that bastard. Roy Mustang never cared for her.

Things are kind of weird in my small town. There have been... corpses...randomly showing up in ally ways and on the outskirts of town in makeshift graves.

They were drained of their blood.

PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!


	2. Smug Bastard

After the incident my worst fears came to life as someone else had to take care of me or I would be put up for adoption. I had no idea on whether I even had other family so this worried me. Then my worst night mare came to life.

"I will take care of you for your sister's absence. It's the least I could do," Roy had said to me a few weeks after my sister's funeral on New Years's day. What a way to start a new year.

I had no say in this since I had no other choice. I would not be able to survive in a orphanage with all those disease ridden children and sappy adults around, so I agreed to his terms.

It has been about three weeks since I have started living with him. The "back room" is a lot larger than I imagined in the first place. There is a large living area that connects to the door leading to the front of the store. Old furniture live in that weird living room as well as a small television set. Some times at night I swear I can hear it on with static sounds and hallow voices but I know that Roy has already gone to bed, hours before then. A couple of bookcases lie in the corner of the room. Odd titles line old spines of the books. Some of the names are even in a different language.

A small hallway connects to the living room. My room is located on the right side.

"This is the antique room," He had said. "I keep old family heirlooms in here along with some personal items I have collected. If you break anything I will kick you out in an instant."

Roy was not joking on that last part. Cold air laced around each word as he breathed them out. I am always carful for that reason. He also gave my a weird bed he had called a futon. I asked him why the hell the bed was on the floor like that, but he just chuckled, and said it was something from his country.

The bathroom is on the left side of the hallway also. It has a sickening smell of cheep soap along with horrid pink wallpaper. His only explanation was that he never redecorated from the last people that lived there. What a crappy good for nothing explanation.

I never saw his room. Roy said it was off limits to squirts like me, and also said that he would kick me to the curb if I so much as touched the door knob. What a smug bastard.

After I moved in with him, I often found myself wandering town... anything to get away from that bastard in that house. I wander streets and allies while everyone goes about their normal lives... it sickens me to see so many people not even notice the fact that there are other people out there that are being murdered. I sometimes stop at a small café that's near the spot where I found my sister. I ponder what would have happened if I could have saved her. I ponder if Roy could have killed her and dumped her lifeless corpse there, if I was living with a murderer or if I could have given my life instead.

I usually never return home at night for fear that I to will be killed and drained of my blood. I don't want to die until my sister's killer is put to justice. That smug bastard needs to die and burn in the depths of hell where he rose from.

Roy never asks me why I never come home at night. He doesn't care a he goes about his normal store hours like everyone else. Help Wanted poster taped to the glass widow for all to see. He put that sign up after they found her corpse. Disgraceful in my opinion, but then why should I bother with a murderer?

&&&&&&&

Screaming filled the cold air with shrills.

I spun around from my spot in the ally I have walked down so many time before. It was around midnight, and no one usually left past ten to venture out into the dark because of the murders. I ran towards te sound as swiftly as possible. Dark shadows tangling up streets to make them look twisted and confused. The steady tapping of my shoes became in sync with my ever rising heart beat as I twisted through the streets.

Another scream cascaded through the streets, but this time louder than before. I was closer than ever. I took a sharp turn through an ally way, but soon stopped.

The next scream that erupted from the brunet's thought was gurgled and drowned out as I stared at the creature before me. About seven feet tall with large, slimy wings, stood some sort of animal. It made gurgling sounds as it dropped the corpse of the woman, and stepped closer to me. Disfigured blackish skin covered its deformed body. Its face looked like a human's, but was indented in the forehead with rotting flesh oozing out its righteye socket. Its deformed body looked mushed, and broken as bones poked out and worms feasted on its skin and the organs that were spilling out its side. The wing snapped back and forth from its sticky spot on its back as it gurgled louder.

I stepped back as it stepped closer, eternal hunger reflected on it's one bulging eye. I screamed as loudly as possible as it leaped forward at me with sharp, bloody fingers.

Then it fell backwards.

Steam rose from it's flesh wound as though it had been sliced by fire. It howled it pain as its demented voice rose.

"Help me!" It screeched as its bloody limbs rose, and fell in a small spasm.

I stared dumbstruck at the sight before my, and then realized what just happened as I felt a hand place itself on my shoulder.

"Need some help, squirt?"

Smug bastard.

&&&&&

YAY! Hope you guys liked! LOL please review! THANKS!1


	3. Crimson Dreams

Thank you MegaKiraraFan for reviewing! Thats means alot to me!  
I DON'T OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!  
&&&&&&&  
"YOU!" I screeched as he gave a over confident smirk in my direction.

"I couldn't let you die," he said with a hint of worry as he starred straight into my eyes.

I began to get really uncomfortable as he gave a small chuckle at my squirming under his gaze. He then shot his hand forward as a glint of silver shimmered in his right hand. I noticed a small sword handle in his grasp, which was now glowing a flame color. I gasped as a large blade exploded out the hilt, and began to flicker in life.

Flame was licking at the silver handle and around his hand, but he showed no sign of pain as he pointed the weapon towards the creature that was stumbling to its feet. Popping sounds could be heard as hardened slime snapped off the spots from the inner part of its black, gooey wings.

"I wont fight in the air! You're staying right here bastard!" Roy cried as he lunged forward at the beast. The thing caught the sword with it talons, but soon cried out in pain as steam sizzled up from its flesh. Roy smiled at its stupidity as he ripped the sword through his hand, slicing off all its fingers, but its thumb off. With a sick splat blood and green goo covered fingers slapped on the cobble stone ally. I cried out in panic as the fingers squirmed as though they still thought they were on the monster's hand. The beast screamed again as Roy buried the sword into the heart of the thing. It squealed in pain as crimson liquid shot out in all places. It's eye socket leaked blood down its disgusting face as the bulging eye literally popped out its socket and swung steadily before its face. Roy pulled the sword out in slow, agonizing time while the creature wailed, and gurgled on its own blood. Soon the sword was out, and a hand shot forward as quick as lightning. Roy buried his left hand in its chest and then pulled it out just as fast.

One final gurgle erupted from it mouth as it fell backwards. Roy smiled with triumph at the slain creature before us while I starred at him in horror. Roy frowned after realizing the discomfort emitting off of me, and spun around to glare at me.

"I saved your lif-"

"MONSTER!" I found myself interrupting. "You're BOTH monsters!" I screamed as Roy stocked closer to me.

"Stay away!" I yelled into the dark as he lied a hand on my shoulder. Pain and hurt was written over all of his features as he bent down to my level to look into my face. Fear and Sorrow was what he probably saw.

And than he hugged me.

I fell limp as my shaking form sobbed into his shoulder uncontrollably. He put a reassuring hand on the back of my head as he cooed every thing would be alright. I sniffled as I noticed red gleaming from his hand that now held nothing but a silver handle and ... a stone. Crimson in nature like blood and death along with souls crying out. Save me they said in agony as I found the world becoming dimmer.

I passed out.

&&&&&

Yep.. Its short! Like Edo! LOL but then again I kinda like the plot that's going on! Can't wait for the other characters to join the fun! Hope you guys like! PLEASE REVIEW! I know you guys! I got 43 hits but nobody reviews! I'll update soon!


End file.
